jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ylijumalat
The Ylijumalat (Ylijumala sing.) were a sentient Force sensitive species native the planet of Linnunrata, located in the Unknown Regions. They were a highly mysterious race that was secretive and isolationistic like the Chiss, generally distrusting any other species. They were strong promoters of justice and order which was enforced through a police state type government. Such a government would probably been seen as brutal and freedom-restricting, but in fact the system fitted the morals of the Ylijumalat perfectly and was well suited for wartime. The most notable member of their kind was Nyyrikki Tuoni who only just recently revealed the name of Ylijumalat as a species. Characteristics At first glance appearing to be athletic and attractive humans to “outlanders”, the Ylijumalat were a long-lived species, reportedly capable of living two hundred standard years, mostly likely due to the fact that all Ylijumalat had a low birth rate. Boasting enhanced hearing, smell, and sight particularly in night vision, high lung capacity, and resistance to the cold, they were excellent hunters, trackers, healers, and soldiers. The only way that they were easily distinguishable from Humans was they had eyes similar in appearance to a cat. It was often speculated that this was a result of the Ylijumalat being primarily nocturnal and the northern hemisphere being primarily temperate and tundra with winter six out of the twelve standard months, so much of the year was darker than usual. The environment was believed to be linked also to the reason for the heightened lung capacity and cold resistance of the Ylijumalat as well due to most of the planet having numerous mountain ranges where most of the Ylijumalat population lived. However the the planet and the Ylijumalat's current condition was believed to be strongly linked to the 10,000 year long nuclear winter that took place on their homeplanet after a devastating war. Another characteristic was most Ylijumalat shared at some point in their youth often get tattoos running down the outside of their shoulder, arms, or back. These tattoos tended to be either be in symbols or the native language of the Ylijumulat. A serious draw back to the Ylijumalat was that because they had such greater physical characteristics than humans in terms of life span, stronger immune systems, etc, they had a low birth rate compared to Humans. Children were often born as an only child. It was unknown if Yiljumalat could interbreed with other species, although Nyyrikki Tuoni had hinted that they were practically capable of having relations with any humanoid species. The offspring he said would be primarily have the characteristics of the one not Ylijumalat, with the only characteristics from the Ylijumala being the cat eyes with the ability to see auras, enhanced hearing, smell, and sight, longevity, and strong immunity. They were a calm and collected species, rarely acting rashly, instead choosing to analyze a situation before acting. However, they could be very passionate, especially with those they love. History The past of the Ylijumalat is mostly shrouded in mystery for those of the Known Galaxy for those who even know they exist. If a person knew the history of the Ylijumalat, they would understand the reason for the way they are. The Great War and 10,000 Years of Darkness Approximately in the year 35,000 B.C. after thousands of years of war, famine, poverty, and immorality, a final and catastrophic war broke out that ended with the detonation of numerous nuclear type missiles, resulting in the destruction of billions of Ylijumalat as well as a nuclear winter that lasted for nearly ten thousand years. It was during this time that the Ylijumalat developed many of their traits that separated them from Humans including their feline-like eyes and other heightened senses, heightened lung capacity, longer life span, cold resistance and low birth rate, the being theorized by scientists as being a result of radiation mutation. TO BE CONTINUED Culture Strict supporters of law, order, and justice, they were considered to have a highly stable planet in which crime and wrong-doing were quickly punished, but not just because of those aspects, but also because love and honor were highly valued in their society. Children were taught these values since birth. Elders were expected to be treated with respect, but elders were also expected not to abuse their positions they may have. Because children were often born as an only child, the society shared with each other a very strong familial bond, and having more than one child was considered a great honor and responsibility. As a result, family grudges were very rare and discouraged, and respectful gestures were often expected if greeting an elder or person of high office or reputation. The most common gesture was placing the tips of the fore and middle on the center of one's forehead while inclining the head or bowing. Young females were highly valued, and expected to be treated with respect, but not to the point of being treated chauvinistically. For example, when leaving a room, a male was expected to kiss the female he felt closest to who was not kin. However, it was frowned upon to kiss the female if she was in a relationship with someone or the female was known to disapprove of the custom, although such disapproval was usually only seen in outlanders. Also a kiss on the cheek was not just a formality. It could also be a sign of affection, although it was often hard to recognize a difference between a formal kiss and an affectionate one. When they were in a relationship, they tended to be very affectionate and physical. There were no classes in Ylijumalat society, as the economy was independent of “outlander” influences, and the planet and its colonies were prosperous due to numerous checks and balances to guard against an economical collapse or poverty. Religion They were a monotheistic society, believing in the omni-potent deity whom they called Jumala. They recognized the existence of the Force in their holy texts and explained it as being a powerful servant of Jumala. Their religion was primarily peaceful and pacifistic, encouraging love and respect for one another, but encouraged fighting against certain evil and defending one’s self if necessary. Death was seen as a natural aspect of life, but the Ylijumalat firmly believed in an afterlife due to phenomena such as Force ghosts. The name of their underworld was Tuonela, and it is believed that it is more than coincidence that the most powerful military family as well as producer of Force sensitives is named Tuoni. It is a widely held belief that an ancestor of the Tuoni family was the most powerful Samaanit to ever, supposedly capable of summoning the spirits of the Dead to being able to create lightning storms powerful enough to destroy entire fleets of ships. Lastly, the Ylijumalat display a particular adoration for the moon, although they never say why to outlanders. The Samaanit The Ylijumalat religion was led by the Samaanit (literally meaning shamans), who focused primarily in healing and spiritual techniques that strengthened the channeling of the Force through their bodies and others. First started by the legendary being known as Ukko said to be an incarnation of Jumala Himself, they held a large amount of indirect political power due to their strong connection to the Force, often acting as advisers to the Ylijumalat government and military. Samaanit were expected to be not just powerful spiritually in the Force, but also as warriors. The Samaanit were often broken into two groups: the Salviat(sages) and the Metsästäjät (hunters), however almost all Samaanit at some point in their lives have done the duties of both. The Salviat, usually consisting of more spiritually driven Samaanit, acted as advisors for leader and teachers for acolytes aspiring to join the ranks as full fledged Samaanit. Metsästäjät were more combat driven and acted as holy warriors in that they were highly trained in devastating sword and other weapon forms that were developed to perfection and focused primarily combative Force abilities, although almost all shamans were trained to master at least one type of martial art if they were not a Metsästäjät. Additionally, the Metsästäjät focused on stealth as well as a powerful technique and fighting style known as Päätös which involved channeling lightning in the hands and feet to create powerful and devastating strikes.Rivalry between the Salviat and the Metsästäjät was unheard of, as the two groups held each other in high respect as people of important positions like two sides of a coin. "Outlander" Relations The Ylijumalat were strictly isolationists, preferring to keep their homeworld cut off from the “Known” Galaxy, although they did allow expeditions as large as fleets to enter the Known Galaxy with the understanding they were not to be followed. Non-Ylijumalat were referred to as “outlanders” and treated with relative coldness and distrust, mainly due to fear that the constant conflict that infested the Known Galaxy will reach their homeworld and colonies. The only sentient species not to be referred to as being outlanders were the Kissaeläimet, a small feline species that were native to Linnunrata and were often companions to the Ylijumalat. It was possible to be adopted into their society after a ritual was performed by their shamans, but adoption was extremely rare, and only granted to a select few deemed worthy. The ritual involved consisted of three trials: The Marking, The Pain, and The Pleasure. The Marking involved tattooing or branding something symbolic to the one being adopted. The Pain was often similar to torture, possibly breaking the person's mind and body in the process. The Pleasure was often a shaman triggering a series of burst of pleasure through the person's body. The strong mind and will was need to not be crippled and go mad with pleasure. If the person passed the ritual, they were deemed worthy to become part of the Ylijumalat community. Once the ritual was over, the adopted would have cat eyes like the Ylijumalat that had excellent vision, especially at night as well as inheriting the ability to see auras if the adopted was Force sensitive. In addition, the Ylijumalat's enhanced sight, smell, hearing, and longevity would inherited. Government The Linnunrata Valtakunta (LV) was the main government of the planet Linnunrata, with the capital being Lintukoto. The Realm was pre-predominately a police state, emphasizing absolute order and justice. The LV in all had ten colonies, but the population total for the entire Realm was only about 6 billion, with Linnunrata having the largest population of 3 billion with the other 3 billion amongst the 10 colonies that the LV encompassed. The head of the government was referred to as the Kuningas, literally meaning king in Basic and was kept in balance by a senate comprised of representatives chosen from the provinces of Linninrata and the colonies. The Neuvosmies, or Councilors, who were his or her advisers outside times of war and headed Departments of the government. There was an estimated number of only 1000 Ylijumalat outside the LV who were mainly spies or scouts in both the Known and Unknown Regions or ambassadors to governments in the Unknown Regions. The fortress that served as the capital building and also as a place for a last stand in case of the LV was invaded and falling was called Pohjola, named after the ancient city that Lintukoto was built over. Pohjola was considered a paradise city and the greatest achievement of the Ylijumalat ancestors. Military and Technology The Ylijumalat acted with coldness, impartiality, and unrelenting tactics that overwhelmed their opponents. They often relied on guerrilla tactics even if they had superior numbers to help ensure victory and frustrate their opponents. They have claimed to driven back invasions by the ancient Sith Empire, Chiss, Yuuzhan Vong, and Ssi-ruuk, although these may propaganda on their part to deter attacks. All standard soldiers underwent six months of basic training in not only in fighting techniques but also in first aid, metalworking, engineering, and other fields. All male citizens were required to enter the military for one year, not including basic training unless the male had a special physical or mental impairment even though this was extremely rare due to the species' strong immune system. Females were exempt from the requirement due to the low birth rate of the species. The Kuningas was advised in times of war by the Hallitsijat, or Rulers, who acted as the governors of each colony and providence. Regarding them as a poor substitute and insult to Life, droids were frowned upon for being used for tasks easily done by a person, and droids were only used in there was no other option in a situation. Firearms and Vehicle Weaponry Their most famous technology was projectile technology, which was based on highly advanced magnetic accelerators (like rail guns) like Verpine shatter guns and Wookie bowcasters, although Ylijumala firearms were much more durable since time was spent refining the projectile firearms due to the Ylijumalat's fondness of guerrilla warfare, its lack of a visibility unlike plasma and high energy particle beam technology, and its effectiveness against lightsaber wielders. In addition, they developed specialized rounds to maximize the deadliness of their firearms and used projectile technology in their vehicles which were known as mass drivers. However, plasma technology was used for vehicle weaponry, and some was used in specialized firearms. Melee Weapons, and Protection They were also brilliant metalworkers and armorers, having forged among the best blade weapons and armor in the Galaxy from the metals phrik and ultrachrome, having made a hybrid metal out of the two, as well as the cloth armorweave which is used in Samaanit robes. Lastly, they have achieved technology nearly equal to lightsaber type technology, as many Samaanit and high ranking soldiers and commandos had weapons similar, but it appears that these weapons used plasma as the primary source for the blade and were closer to lightfoils in that they were easily built and used by those not very powerful in the Force. However, because the weapons did not require crystals, they did not suffer the inferior structure of lightfoils. The primary color of plasma swords were white with either a bluish or orange-red glow, but the color could be altered by having an additional gas combined with the primary gas that fueled the plasma. To prevent enormous heat and contain the blade, a powerful magnetic field emitter similar to a lightsaber was used. Lastly, plasma swords were only a little less potent than lightsabers, but were still very deadly in combat and couldn't be easily destroyed by lightsabers liek the Velmorrian energy swords, especially due to their burning properties. Additionally plasma technology was used to produce shields similar in nature to Gungan energy shields, only the Ylijumalat shields were potent enough to stop projectiles and lightsabers as well instead of just blasters. Category:Races and Species